fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Bluenote Stinger
|image= |name=Bluenote Stinger |kanji=ブルーノート・スティンガー |romanji=Burūnōto Sutingā |race=Human |birthday=Unknown |age=Unknown |gender=Male |height=Unknown |weight=Unknown |eyes=Unknown |hair=Unknown |blood type=Unknown |unusual features= |affiliation=Grimoire Heart |occupation=Dark Mage |previous affiliation=N/A |previous occupation= |team= |partner= |base of operations=Grimoire Heart |marital status=Unknown |relatives= |magic= |alias= |manga debut=Chapter 228 |anime debut=N/A |japanese voice= |english voice= }} Bluenote is a mage of Grimoire Heart. He first appears on the Grimoire Heart airship after three of the Seven Kin Of Purgatory are defeated. Appearance Since Bluenote was shrouded in shadow when he was first seen, not much is known about his appearance. He has a ponytail, some stubble on his chin, and wears an overcoat with flipped up collars. He has a tattoo on the upper portion of his left wrist. Personality Bluenote seems anxious to get into battle. He considers fighting as a way to keep the body in shape, or else it'll grow lazy. He seems for the most part loyal to Hades's commands, as he adheres to Hades's requests to stay in the airship. Though he does remark that he will join the battle if one more of the Seven Kin are defeated. History Little is known about his history except that he was a Lieutenant Colonel in the Gohra army during the Cabria War. He annihilated the entire Blue Dragon Regiment by himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 228, Page 20 Synopsis S-Class Trial arc He first appears in the Grimoire Heart airship, where he is seen observing Hades dining and musing over the fact that three of the Kin were already defeated. He asks Hades when he can enter the fight, but Hades replies that this battle didn't require someone of his caliber. Bluenote then walks up to the dining table and creates vibrations that create a crater around the airship in an attempt to submerge it underground so they didn't have to encounter Fairy Tail. Hades stops him, saying that they should draw all of Fairy Tail's members in. Hades then tells him to remain in the airship, and as Bluenote sits down, he states that he will nonetheless join the fight if one more Kin was defeated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 228, Pages 16-19. When Meredy is defeated by Juvia he leaves the ship without Hades noticing. When he sees that Bluenote had left he apolozes because he never intended to use him. Natsu, Wendy, and Lucy run into Bluenote on the way back to the Fairy Tail camp. He crushes them into the ground with an unknown type of magic. After this he says that he is not interested in Fairy Tail or Zeref. He says that all he wants is to find the grave of the first master of Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermillion. Magic and Abilities Caster Magic User: Bluenote uses Gravity Magic as seen when when he attacked Natsu, Lucy, Happy,Wendy, and Charle. Lahar remarked that not even a weed remains on the roads he walked.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 228, Page 20 Also, Hades remarked that if he were to join the fight against Fairy Tail, the battlefield would go quiet.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 228, Page 19 In addition Hades also seems to regard the Seven Kin as inferior to him. While inside the Grimoire heart airship he placed his hand on the table and created what appeared to be vibrations, and created a crater below the airship.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 228, Pages 17-18 References Navigation Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Dark Mages Category:Grimoire Heart